Za Misuta
by Inofan818
Summary: This is an OC based fic just to warn you taking place in Suna my writing style prefers a strong main character so don't read if you don't like fics of these sorts. but anyways if you take time to read/review it would be much appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Za Misuta

1

This takes place around 7 years before Naruto is born and a few years before war breaks out between the Shinobi villages.

Sandaime Kasekage received word on a strange yet important omen; a silver crowned black eagle with a white chest and glowing red eyes came to the where the messenger birds come at the hidden sand village. What coincidence was this an unknown bird with a scroll written in an unknown language- where did this bird come from and what was in the message? Those posted there were unable to catch this eagle but had obtained the scroll. The decoders were called immediately and attempted to translate what the message was about and try to trace its source.

It took about a month to translate the scroll which was enchanted by an unusual energy force. The translated text still didn't make much sense, all that it contained is the commentary of how an empire rose and fell, the title was "Kurevikku Kousen" . The story was out of order, yet they figured it out when they gained a better understanding of the material-that what was intended by the author. It did this to better tell the story of the protagonist, Za Misuta the founding emperor and how he eventually became a sage after death. What caught the Kage's attention is the character's immense powers, he could control the weather, bend the earth and wind to his will, master of the fire element, a magnificent general and political genius.

What the decoders figured out is the omen represented the reincarnation or rebirth of the Za Misuta, yet did not give specific details. So the Kage ordered the best summoning Shinobi to use advanced summoning jutsus to attempt to summon the spirit embedded to the paper. The first thing they uncovered was a graphic version of the story that appeared in a transparent form. The second attempt was the sage himself speaking in a language different to that of the scroll, his voice was recorded but the summoning could not be replicated. The Kage could not let this remain a mystery so they put a tremendous amount of effort to uncover the truth.

They ended up lucky; apparently a temporary shrine/portal would appear in the middle of the desert which according to the information understood the portal would disappear in 3 days. Immediately the Kage joined a team of 10 of his personal elite Shinobi; found the portal to the shrine of Za Misuta the sage of Time and Space.

They had to follow instructions on a summoning technique that had never been done before. After passing through all the barriers/illusions of the Temple they reached a marble pedestal where a silver baby sculpture with the clavic star inscribed on his right arm/shoulder and the eagle with wings spread on left, this baby is held out by the arms of the sage. The team leader performed the technique, an immense light and sound fills the room deafening and blinding everyone there for about 15 seconds.

When everything toned down all they could begin to hear is a baby crying - the ninja who did the summoning jutsu was nowhere to be seen. An elite recovered the baby and to their dismay the missing shinobi turned to silver in the place where the sage was standing holding out his arms to the altar. The Kazekage gave him the name Kurevikku Sejju (meaning Clavic Sage) since he is the reincarnation of the Za Misuta of the Clavic Empire, His aspiration is for him to be trained as a shinobi to become a dangerous weapon for the Village hidden in the Sand.

His history and origin was hidden from him and everyone else, it could be possible that other villages might have heard of this omen as well.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The clear desert night sky hovers over the Village Hidden in the Sand, brisk and faint the morning is at the verge of the horizon. All is quiet; a village at rest, near the center of the town lays a lone light in an apartment window. Seji-ma sits up naturally against the headboard of his single bed; after turning on the lamp on the nightstand he modestly stretches his arms. The boy flips his long shaggy bangs away from his ice blue eyes; the sandy blonde hair is so long that a set of bangs covers his forehead and one of his eyes. The surfer hair is so shaggy that all he had to do is pat it down w/ his hands to mend it.

He turns himself over- he is now sitting calmly on the side of his bed as he slowly wakes up. After standing up he takes no delay to prepare himself for the day ahead of him. Seji-ma at age 12 stands at 5 foot even and 10 pounds shy of 100. The boy has a normal figure for a child his age, yet he appears to be physically active. He is wearing athletic shorts as pajama pants and is barefoot; he slips on the traditional wooden sandals which were under his bed- stands up and walks over to a door. Seji-ma's apartment is a one-room studio w/ a kitchenette, there is a small washroom attached with a shower.

After washing up Seji-ma goes over to the dresser, he opens up different drawers to get different items. He dresses up in sleek-white knit athletic pants and a white sleeveless T- then he equips his twin Wakizashi swords and taping his grey shuriken holster to his upper right leg. The boy quickly packs breakfast and discretely jumps out his window as the first light of the rising sun begins to appear. He is on top of the building where he lives standing and facing the east, the top curve of the sun is visible, the boy turns his back and quietly jumps towards the fleeing night sky.

He runs along the sides of buildings, jumping in between them until he reaches his sanctuary- shaded from the rising sun he sits flat on the ground with his legs crossed. The boy enters the meditative state into the tranquility of the early morning on top of a building facing west; overlooking the rest of the village up to the walls. 2 late watch chuunin catch a glimpse of Seji-ma...

"Well there's that kid again"

the other guard looks over "Hmpf…"

"That kid for the past few years, every morning he is out there…"

Seji-ma smirks and disappears into thin air!

"Hmpf… looks like he's figured out that we've been noticing all this time"

"Damn, I don't understand how he is still in the academy. To teach himself unknown techniques… What is this kid?"

Although Seji-ma would rather train on his own as he always does he was still required to attend Suna Ninja Academy. He never had a family growing up naturally Seji-ma is distant and does not value companionship but still he sits in between Tsuji Nene and Chairuddo Saddo, behind him to the right sits the vain Azura who always watches him – she finds him interesting and mysterious but can't overcome the barriers between him and the rest of the world.

Satoru Sensei speaks to the class in a bold tone

"Remember the next time we meet you will receive your final exam (his eyes scope the room with aggressive stares) … Some of you I will have no problem in failing your sorry…[pause whatever it's not worth my effort, I have taught you the most basic techniques to get you started as a sand village shinobi, if you do not show proficiency in these skills or the simple ninja principles once comes Monday you don't deserve to be a genin, hell I shouldn't even let you dropouts back in next…"

Azura thinks to herself

"When will this guy ever shut UP?!?! I mean jeez what's up his bum"

she looks over to Seji-ma who wasn't really paying attention and just staring off thinking on something else obviously.

To herself again,

"Hmm… tough guy huh? Sensei is off ranting again and I guess you're too cool for his hot-headed lecture! (her focus moves to the boy sitting next to him for a moment) Look at crybaby Saddo haha he is about to wet himself he's so scared. Oh My GOD What a tool."

She grabs her eraser from the top of her desk and aims it right for the back of Seji-ma's head.

"You think your too hot for anybody, I think I'll make you notice…"

The eraser flies from her fingers, Seji-ma shifts only a little bit- the eraser whizzes past his smirk and hits the girl in front of him. The eraser hits her pretty hard and causes her head to jerk forward; the eraser deflects and hits the ceiling making a loud thud. Kumi immediately glares behind her in Azura's direction who arrogantly acts like she did nothing.

Satoru Sensei: "AZURA-CHAN WHY DO YOU FIND IT MOST CONVENIENT TO INTERUPT!?!"

her eyelids close to go along with her sarcastic remark

"I'm sorry Sensei I have mistaken this student as some kind of disgusting rodent, well I couldn't help myself. How can someone as ugly as that ever aspire to be a kunoichi…"

Kumi's willpower is broken she turns away from everyone to hide that she is crying. Some students laugh and others glare at Azura in dissaproval

"THAT IS ENOUGH YOU SPOILED SMART… AAAAH! YOU WILL SEE ME AFTER CLASS"

she begins to speak but immediately interrupted

"Ribura Azura, SHUT UP!"

She rolls her eyes, Satoru turns to see Seji-ma not having a care in the world on what is going on – He slams the desk under him and Saddo jumps out of fear, Seji-ma turns his head to the noise

"AND I AM TIRED OF YOU (points) Sejju-kun NEVER PAYING ATTENTION! (he clenches his fist) YOU TOO WILL SEE ME AFTER CLASS!"

Seji-ma glances back at Azura for a moment, she makes eye contact with him and sticks her tongue out at him making a playful gesture. He finds it not amusing and turns around ignoring her completely. The playful spirited look on Azura's face turns suddenly into a boiling furious explosion waiting to happen. Out of fury Inner Azura sticks it to Seji-ma

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LOSER I WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU!!!! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME!!!"

The boy just flips his bangs over to the side oblivious to Satoru Sensei once again, He is an older middle aged man who still is a Chuunin teaching at the academy, and He wears all dark colors w/ no head covering- thus revealing his balding grey hair. Azura stands shy of 5 foot a typical looking girl for her age; she wears a loose tan top over her bandaged wrapped chest and torso w/ white kunoichi pants that end bandaged at her shins above the kung-fu shoes. She has short shoulder length light brown hair with auburn eyes with a very cute face. Saddo is the smallest, weakest kid in the class but is highly intelligent being able to already use a unique Genjutsu at his age. A typical Suna commoner clothing style grey and brown is what he wears with a grey hat that covers his messy black hair.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Satoru Sensei made the two troublemakers stay after class and sit at two separate ends of the classroom where he sat and read a magazine for about an hour. After 20 minutes Azura ran out of patience and would cry out in anxiety to the Teacher who would wittingly reply "Oh, just five more minutes" or "After I finish this part." Azura-chan would just shrug and sink in her desk – she repeated this process every five minutes until the Sensei lost his patience as well.

When Azura said

"Satoru Sensei can I please go nowwww I've been sitting here for like 40 minutes"

An upset look came over the Sensei's expression and he snapped

"YOU WILL GO WHEN I SAY YOU CAN GO! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE A SPOILED BRAT!!!".

Azura: "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO DEAL W/ ME JUST LET ME GO HOME!!! JEEZ"

Satoru:"IF YOU WANT TO GO HOME I SUGGEST YOU KEEP YOUR…"

the argument continues and Seji-ma is quite annoyed with the situation

(to himself as he looks over towards the irate girl screaming at her sensei)

"Jeez why did I have to get stuck w/ her, she is so bothersome. This is a complete waste of time- I am too good for this."

The argument between Azura and Satoru continues until she convinces her sensei to let her sit next to Seji-ma by saying

"Well at least you can let me sit next to Seji-ma Kun!"

Satoru turns to notice Seji-ma's obliviousness

"Sure… If that'll keep you from bickering at me"

She tries to hide her excitement and without delay comes up right next to him. Satoru chuckles as he observes, to himself

"Ha now you are not going to have a choice but to acknowledge her.. hahaha now she's your problem… hmm maybe I should change seating arrangements."

Seji-ma is slightly spooked when Azura jumps up inches from him trying to play it cool, she rubs up against him softly. She turns her head eye contact w/ him

"You don't know how happy I am to not be alone w/ that old geezer. This is completely outrageous…"

She continues to fuss in an unending egocentric ramble while Seji-ma tries to squirm away from her contact. She notices he's eluding her and elbows him

"Hey! Are you even paying attention to me!!? You should feel lucky a girl like me talking to you."

Seji-ma:"Sure… ok"

She gets angry and gets a chokehold on him

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!"

He slips out of her grasp and falls back into his seat.

Azura: "Well It's no wonder you have no girlfriend your pathetic you don't even have any friends."

Seji-ma: "Why do I need friends- I think I'm better off"

[Inner Azura "that cocky attitude again" She gives him a bold look

"Heh. Well you know your not going to get far on your own".

He is slightly irritated "Oh, Really? And why do you care?'"

she warms up a little and a sincere smile actually appears on her face with blush slipping through her willpower

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but… I pity you so I'm going to be your girlfriend, realizing you need someone strong like Me."

Seji-ma: "Excuse Me?"

She reaches her arm smoothly around his lower back grabbing his side her eyes are saucy and Seji-ma is trying to escape her grip as she inches to kiss him. The sight is amusing for the sensei while chuckling he slams the desk to get their attention

"I'm sorry to interrupt you lovebirds but I have to get going…"

She turns and faces the teacher loosening her grip while Seji-ma is trying to recover his breath.

"But before you go I want to make something clear to you two… What really gets on my nerves about you two is that… well It makes no sense to me why a top kunoichi and a student with high potential lacks either devotion or discipline so they end up in detention. You two are a bad example to the rest of the class, and it is starting to take effect on the other students. Azura-chan you are leading the class in harnessing the Wind element to your jutsu. You also can outfight any of the other kunoichi, but that gives you no right to be arrogant- that incident today w/ Kumi-chan is not acceptable. She tries hard and puts in twice as much effort than you, you should help her improve rather than tear her apart. She is not your enemy one thing that you need to understand as a village we are only as strong as our weakest ninja, think beyond yourself and work to improve your peers. Are goal here at Suna is to improve are quality as a whole… Don't think you get out of this easy Sejju-kun".

Seji-ma raises his pupils to gain eye contact

"I happen to know that you by far have the most potential out of all the academy students I have seen in a long time. This really pisses me off to see that you were capable to graduate the academy 3 years ago!! But you hold back.. WHY? It makes no sense you don't apply your full effort into this class and from what you demonstrate in your tests you want to make it seem you are an average shinobi when really you are much better. What I can't figure out is whether it is a lack of motivation or just stark self-indulgence. I know all too well that you train outside my curriculum developing your own techniques"

Seji-ma realizes that he has always been watched and is shocked and Azura intently looks at him in disbelief, to herself

"What? He has his own techniques?"

Satoru continues "We all know too well about the abilities you truely possess and keep to yourself, along with leading evidence that you might very well have an unknown bloodline trait!"

Azura is astonished but at the same time jealous she turns her face away from Seji-ma and in her mind

"…what? Seji-kun has a kekke gen kai? Wait a minute that's right he has no parents it is quite possible he is an heir to some kind of clan"

she turns to look at Seji-ma again

"I would have never thought that Seji-ma…" the Sensei continues his lecture

"One thing is you grasp the concept of your own nindo (ninja ways) is remarkable not revealing your true strength that makes you a good ninja but I question your loyalty. You must remember you are a Sand Shinobi and you and your abilities are meant for the sole service of the Kazekage and to defend our village. I understand you have a different childhood that of your peers but what surprises me the most is how you dealt w/ the adversity and how you managed to grow up the way you did without guidance or the love of a parent. Kurevikku Sejju even though you believe you don't need anyone and that everyone else holds you back, I hope you learn is the value of relationships and teamwork without them well… I guess that is enough you two are young and anyways your new Jounin senseis will set you two straight hahahaha you can go."

He grabs his things and leaves the room.


End file.
